The Stakeout
by lissianne
Summary: Sharon and Andy pass time during a boring stakeout. *wink wink* I own nothing of MC. The characters come out of my head to dance across the screen from time to time.


The Stakeout

"There's no way we're going to get this guy unless we get eyes on all of his hang outs," Provenza said as he slammed down his crossword puzzle in frustration. The Captain nodded in agreement. "Flynn and I will take the ex wife's house," he continued.

"Well, actually I thought I might ride along tonight. Andy, you're with me at the ex's, Provenza and Sykes at the girlfriend's, Tao and Sanchez, you take our suspect's apartment. There were some raised eyebrows and smug looks exchanged among the group.

They arrived at the ex's around eight. The house was dark and there was no activity in the neighborhood. "This is going to be a long night," Andy sighed.

"We'll see," Sharon smiled. It was one thing being the Captain in the murder room but she preferred to think of herself as just Sharon when sitting inches away from Andy.

"It's starting to rain," Andy said as he rolled up his driver's side window.

"Hmm, I like the sound of the rain," she sat absentmindedly playing with the gearshift knob.

Andy glanced at her hand and slowly up until their eyes met. She flashed him a sly smile, "What?" She rubbed the ball of the knob with her index finger and thumb and alternately traced the shaft while making small talk. She was fairly confident that he wasn't hearing anything she said. "I'm getting rather warm, I'm glad we stopped and got iced tea on the way here." She slowly moved her lips along the straw. She glanced at him over the top of her glasses as she deliberately licked her lips.

Andy touched her hand as it made circular motions on the gearshift knob.

She nestled her hand in his as he made small circles with his thumb. His hands were strong, but soft and warm. She imagined the places those hands could go. He traced an imaginary trail up her arm and rested his hand on the back of her neck. He alternated running his fingers through her hair and massaging the back of her neck. Sharon let a moan escape. At least she thought she did. She wasn't keeping track.

Her hand rested on his upper thigh. She slowly trailed her fingers up the inside of his leg, carefully avoiding contact with the critical parts of his anatomy. Sometimes it is better to dance just outside of the flames she thought.

Andy inched his hand inside her Armani blouse. It was the low cut one that he so admired. As he tested the waters, her reaction spurred him on to further explore the previously uncharted territory.

She turned toward him and unbuttoned his shirt. As he drew her into a deep kiss she let out a groan in pain, "gearshift in the ribs. Gear shift in the ribs."

He released his grip as their eyes met…and they laughed.

"The seats recline," she whispered with a wink. Sharon pushed the seat back as far as it would go and reclined the seat. There was an urgency when their lips met. Hands and lips leaving a trail of fire wherever they went. He unbuttoned her blouse and took off his shirt. Her hands tugged at his belt buckle. Her skirt was up around her waist and her panties,,..well, they were somewhere in the car.

Andy maneuvered over the gearshift to straddle her, "oh god, oh god," he panted.

Wait, what? Already? She thought.

"Leg cramp," he said with a moan. "Leg cramp. Let's try the backseat. You're on top."

The move to the backseat was well worth the trip. Clothes were strewn about the car. The windows were fogged; audible moans permeated the warm humid night.

Their rhythm increased in intensity until they were left in nothing but a breathless tangle of arms, legs and kisses. Dressing proved to be as much as a challenge, but not near as much fun. Disheveled clothes, messy hair and flushed cheeks greeted the patrol officer tapping on the window. "Everything alright in there?" He asked.

"More than alright," Andy said with a crooked grin.

"You have any ID?" Andy flashed him his badge, "oh ok Lieutenant, sir. "What about the lady?"

Sharon fumbled for her badge, "we're on a stake out. You may have blown our operation," she said in her best Darth Raydor voice.

"Oh Captain, sorry to have disturbed you." He nodded his head and told them to have a good night although he was fairly certain they already had. She was sure she saw a smirk cross his lips.

"Good thing I turned on the dash-cam to monitor the house," Andy felt rather proud of himself.

"You did turn off the microphone, didn't you?"

"What?"

"Just kidding," she laughed. The evening didn't reap any new information on the suspect, but it had been successful in other ways.

"How did it go with the Captain last night?" Provenza asked Flynn as they got into the car the next morning.

"Oh, ok I guess. You know how it goes." Andy did his best to avoid further questions.

Provenza was about to put the key into the ignition when he dropped them under the seat. When he reached for the keys, he not only found them but the missing pair of black lace bikini underwear as well. Provenza held them up to Flynn, eyebrows raised, "I suppose you will want to keep these in your desk drawer… next to the bean bag."


End file.
